He Changes Her Too
by BornInTheBeautifulSouth
Summary: "I know you want to stop it, protect her from it, but your young you don't see what I see." Lily Potter's Ghost whispered to her son, as he watched something he deemed impossible. Based on a quote in The Vampire Diaries. He Changes Her Too. Disregards Epilogue. On Hold for the Moment
1. September

**He Changes Her Too**

"_I know you want to stop it, protect her from it, but your young you don't see what I see. It's not just that she makes him a better person, she does, but he changes her too. Draco challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life, beliefs. Ron is different, his love is pure, he'll always be good for her. Draco is either the best thing for her or the worst." The voice of Lily Potter's ghost echoed in his head, as he stared at his best friend lay her head on the bane of his Hogwarts experience. Draco Malfoy._

_A wave of guilt came over him, he felt guilty for her being happy with him, when Ron was miserable. Harry understood why things between his two best friends had ended, he didn't blame either one of them. He blamed the war, for every nightmare it had implanted in Hermione. He blamed the war, for the anger it had fuelled in Ron. Of course that anger was taken out on Hermione, or anyone for that matter, the wall was battered occasionally. Harry and Ron had never imagined that Hermione would find comfort in Malfoy._

A letter arrived late on a Saturday evening, by owl of course, Hermione turned the letter and saw the Hogwarts seal, cautiously she opened the letter, it read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_As regards to your last letter, I am fully able to allow you to re-take your 7th year at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry and as per request by the late Albus Dumbledore, I would like to offer you the prestigious position of Head Girl. Please Owl me your response, within the next month._

_With Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Hermione stared at the letter, the words **Head Girl **stood out, she couldn't believe it. About 5 minutes later she had written her acceptance and sent it on it's way, smiling to herself for the first time in a long time.

_**September**_

September came around quickly and Hermione found herself at Kings Cross Station with Luna, Ginny and Harry.

"He's really not coming to say goodbye is he" Hermione said in monotone, Harry answered her statement.

"Mione, you've both had a rough year, he's just upset, you can't blame the guy"

"I know, tell him I'm sorry okay?" Harry nodded "tell him to send me an Owl any time"

"Will do Hermione" Harry gave her a peck on the cheek then turned to his beautiful girlfriend and kissed her good bye, then hugged Luna. "I'll see you all at Christmas" he yelled as they made their way onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Gin, I'll catch up with you later, I have to go meet the Head Boy"

"Don't be too long Mione" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione made her was swiftly down the train and passed the compartment that mostly contained Slytherins. She entered the carriage and saw a painfully familiar face, it was that of Draco Malfoy.

"Granger? Your Head Girl?" he questioned.

"I could say the same thing Malfoy" Their first meeting had been awkward to say the least.

"I honestly don't believe" Ginny exclaimed loudly "he was a death eater for Merlin's sake"

"Apparently it was Dumbledore's idea, you know before he died" Hermione quickly added.

"Just remember Mione, I'm quite good at hexes, just in case he tries something" Hermione laughed at her friend, and continued to watch the Sorting ceremony.

Hermione said goodnight to her friend and wondered up to the 7th floor where the Head Girl and Boy's dormitory was. She quietly said the password "inimicus" and the portrait of Albus Dumbledore opened. Hermione opted not to see the irony of the password, it being Latin for enemy or foe. She saw Draco stretched out across one of the armchairs and didn't see you notice her walking into the room, she said a mumbled "goodnight" and walked up to her bedroom, to Hermione's relief was decorated in Gryffindor's signature colours, Red and Gold. She changed from her robes into her pyjamas and a woollen cardigan as there was a chill in the air. She read for half an hour before falling asleep.

The next morning was slightly more eventful as Hermione discovered just how long Draco Malfoy takes to get ready in the morning. "MALFOY! Hurry up would you, I have classes this morning too!" She banged on the door for the tenth time. Draco who undoubtedly had a smirk on his face slowly walked out of their shared bathroom, gave her a smile.

"Morning Granger, what a lovely day it is" his smile faded into a smirk as he walked passed her and down to breakfast. This went on until morning after morning. They began learning each other's routines. In their down time they both sat quietly doing work, occasionally asking each other for an answer to a question on subjects they had in common which was a lot.


	2. October

He Changes Her Too

-Chapter 2-

_**October**_

"A Halloween ball?" Hermione Granger questioned her Headmistress

"Yes Miss Granger, a Halloween Ball, the students really need a pick-me-up, I'll trust you'll inform Mr Malfoy, when he happens to turn up"

"Oh of course Professor" Hermione smiled and exited the office, Malfoy hadn't shown up, which wasn't unexpected considering it was another event in a line of Malfoy events to occur since the month had started. The first had been in the common room when she had accidentally bumped into him, Hermione had expected yelling or perhaps Malfoy's famed name for her. The one scarred on her arm. But no he apologised before quickly rushing up to his bedroom. The few events that followed were also non-Malfoy-ish. Things like not concentrating in potions, nearly causing an explosion because of that mistake, being quiet and not cocky and not turning up to his Quidditch match last weekend. Hermione decided it was non of her business and walked into her common room behind the portrait.

"Malfoy, we had a meeting with Professor McGonagall" Hermione said before even muttering 'hello'

"Sorry must have slipped my mind" Malfoy said sarcastically.

Ignoring him Hermione carried on talking "she expects us to help organise a Halloween Ball, I think it should be masquerade, what do you think?"

"I think the idea of a Halloween ball, is pathetic"

"OK then, all feeling's aside, you have to help, so start spitting out some ideas"

"Urrr, the weird sisters perform, charm the hall, to make sure no one takes off their mask before midnight?"

"So you agree with the masquerade theme"

"Yes Granger I do" Draco said boredly "Now if you don't mind, I have homework to do and this Ball can be planned tomorrow" Draco then sulked off to his bedroom, leaving Hermione wondering what the hell had bitten Malfoy on the arse. Hermione finished up her DADA homework and sat by the warming fire. It wasn't until Malfoy woke her up the next morning that she had realised she's overslept and had painful back from sleeping upright.

"Want me to take away the back pain?" He asked in a very un-malfoy like manor.

"yes, okay then" Hermione answered in a doubtful voice, but nevertheless Malfoy got rid of the pain, he then swiftly left for breakfast. It took Hermione about 5 minutes to remember it was Saturday and the first Hogsmeade trip, she showered, then dressed in her autumn clothes and went down to breakfast, where Ginny was sat still eating.

"You ready to go dress shopping Gin?"

"What?" Ginny replied with confused look.

"McGonagall wants me to plan a Halloween Ball, but she's not announcing it until Monday, so we get first pick of the dresses"

"Ahh okay, so miss Granger your not abusing your power?"

"Maybe a little" She smiled at her friend "You know you could invite Harry"

"I might just do that" She smiled back.

"We have to get Masks to" Hermione added, before eating her breakfast and returning to her dormitory bathroom, to brush her teeth, fix her make-up and giving up on her hair and pulling it into a plait, grabbing her bag as she left. On her way to the court yard, she found herself walking next to Malfoy. It was a very awkward silence or Sexual tension as Blaise Zabini had called it when he joined Malfoy.

"Off to buy more books Granger?" Zabini smirked

"Actually, I'm going to buy a mask" Hermione added before rushing over to Ginny. Blaise gave Draco a confused look.

"Don't worry mate" He laughed at his friends expression

"Malfoy is there something your not telling me? Your not doing some weird kinky shit with Granger are you? That involves marks" He added, Draco Malfoy just laughed at his friend.

"Come on mate, mind out of the gutter, I want a butterbeer" Draco then knocked his friend's head and they started the walk to Hogsmeade.

"Gin come one, that's the fifth one, you've tried" Hermione said to her friend who was changing behind the curtain.

"Sorry Mione, it's just if Harry's gonna be there, the dress has gotta be perfect"

"I Know Gin, I really like the silver one, It really brings out the red in your hair"

"Okay, I'll get the Silver one, it will match the mask so well" Both girls paid for their dresses, and headed to the 3 Broomsticks for a warm butterbeer.

Later that evening, having already sent off an owl to the Weird Sisters, asking them to perform, Hermione was trying to finalize the list for the Ball, with the feeling that she'd forgotten something, she went and knocked on Malfoy's bedroom door. "it's open" came from the other side of the door, Hermione pushed open the door, Malfoy's room was basically the same as hers bar, a few colour differences.

"Malfoy, could you check the list, I have an awful feeling I've forgotten something" Malfoy groaned.

"Okay hand it over" She passed the list to him, he scanned it a couple times before looking up "A date, you've forgotten to get your self a date"

"I don't really want one"

"Aww, saving your self for Weasel-bee?" Hermione had a lump in her throat.

"Actually no, by the way I didn't know you played" She nodded in the direction of a guitar, then turned and left. Leaving Malfoy to realise he'd said something stupid.

"Professor, please tell me your joking" Hermione whined.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger, you and Mr Malfoy will be attending this ball together" Professor McGonagall had called her and Malfoy into her office, just before dinner "now if the two of you would return to your classmates, I have an announcement to make" Hermione and Draco made their way to the Great Hall and sat down at their respective tables. McGonagall made the announcement of the Ball, telling the students that it would be on a week on Friday, Halloween, and three Hogsmeade trips would be arranged in that time span. Finally for the 1st and 2nd years a visit from Madam Malkin, had been arranged as they were unable to leave the castle grounds.

The Castle had been a buzz for the past two weeks, Hermione however had been starting at a piece of parchment for the last half an hour, not quite believing what is said.

"Granger, you okay?" Malfoy questioned when he saw Hermione's face.

"It's ruined, it's all ruined"

"What's ruined?" Malfoy looked confused

"The Ball, you idiot!" She raised her voice "Kirley Duke, the weird sister's lead guitarist, got himself knocked out by a stray bludger, he's at St. Mungo's now"

"ahh wow, that sucks, with all the work you've put in, how selfish of him, wish there was something I could do" Malfoy responded sarcastically. Hermione glared, then smiled

"oh in that is Merlin, there is something you can do"

"No Granger, No!"

"Come on Malfoy no one will know it's you, you'll take polyjuice potion, no one will know your not Duke, except me, you and the band"

"I'm not playing in that bloody band"

"Please?" she begged, after accidentally looking into her dig brown eyes, he gave in.

"Fine! You better be a good dancer Granger"

The Next evening, Draco and Hermione opened the ball with a dance, before Draco slipped off to become Kirley Duke, for the whole evening. When it came to the last dance, Draco who had been sat in an empty class room for 5 minutes while the potion lost it's effect. He re-entered the Great Hall, grabbed Hermione's hand as the music started, During the song the clock chimed, Hermione took off Draco's Mask and he took off hers, the only word that escaped his mouth was "Wow". She looks beautiful was what filled his mind. For a moment Draco thought he's gone mad. October was over, it was a new start.


	3. November

**A/n- yes, I have used yet another Vampire Diaries Quote**

**He Changes Her Too**

-Chapter Three-

_**November**_

Hermione, returned her dormitory to find Malfoy staring into the flames of the fire place, Hermione sat in the chair opposite. The moment the two had shared at midnight, had confused the young witch, for years the boy sat in front of her had teased and bullied her but somehow she didn't hate him, she pitied him, what an awful family upbringing he'd had,no wonder he ended up the way he did. She then remembered her third year at Hogwarts when she had punched the git. Smiling to her self, she pulled off her heels and stood up "good night Draco" Hermione smiled sweetly at him before making her way to her bedroom.

Hermione couldn't sleep that night, memories from earlier that evening filled her mind, the way they danced to together, his face at the reveal and the very fact that she had called him Draco, for the first time to his face. Hermione liked facts. She went through them in her head.

Fact 1: She was Head Girl and He was Head Boy.

Fact 2: They shared a Common Room.

Fact 3: She had called him Draco, Not Malfoy

Fact 4: He hadn't called her Mudblood, since, well she couldn't remember that.

Fact 5: He still had Voldemort's Mark on his arm.

Fact 6: It was a scar, it wasn't going away.

Fact 7: The War had left physical scars on both of them.

Hermione stopped listing facts when the memory of Bellatrix Lestrange's torture methods came to mind. She rolled up her sleeve and stared at her scar. Hermione wished for a way to remove it.

Hermione woke up screaming. The nightmares were back. One of the reason's Ron had left. Her skin felt clammy, her cheeks were wet with tears. She looked at her familiar surroundings and breathed out. Draco then opened the door.

"Hermione? Are you okay? I heard a scream" His face seemed worried.

"Yeah, that was me" Hermione looked around, still slightly dazed. "nightmares" she said grabbing her scarred arm. In that action Draco knew what she had 'dreamed' about. It was memory that caused nightmares in him to. He walked towards her bed and perched beside her. He saw a glass of water on her night stand and gave it to her.

"Here this will help a little" He gave a weak smile. " I have nightmares about it too, you know, sometimes"

"Really?" She propped her self up and sipped the water.

"Yeah" He took her hand and removed it from her scar "I've regretted every time I called you that" Hermione smiled at him "Try and get some more sleep" Draco kissed her hand and quietly left. Hermione, if not more confused than before, smiled and drifted off into dreamless sleep.

A week passed and it was another Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione received an Owl during breakfast, although she wasn't eating she was studying. She recognised the writing as Ron's. Cautiously she opened the letter.

_Dear Mione,_

_Gin told me that the nightmares have come back, I'm so sorry your reliving it again. I've been meaning to write for some time. I just didn't know quite what to say. You see I've been seeing this girl, she's a hell of a girl, you too should get to know each other._

_Write soon_

_Ron._

After reading the letter a few times Hermione became angry. Why the hell would I want to meet his new girl friend. She thought to her self. She screwed up the letter and tear fell down her cheek. Draco who was sat nearly opposite to her on the Slytherin table, saw her reaction to the letter and made a mental note, to ask her if she wanted to talk about it. Draco himself had been feeling very confused when it came to the bushy haired, girl he shared a common room with. He had realised she wasn't the small bushy haired, buck toothed girl any more. Perhaps she was still the know it all. But he liked that.

"Malfoy!" Draco's thoughts were interrupted, he looked away from Hermione, to see Blaise, sat with him. "You okay mate, you've been staring into space for the last 5 minutes"

"I'm fine just got a lot on my mind mate."

"You still wanna go to Hogsmeade? Pans is dragging me there, need another guy, or I might go crazy"

"Sure, Blaise I'll be there, I'll meet you by the 3 Broomsticks?" Before Blaise could answer Draco had got up and left. Blaise shifted into the seat Draco had been sat in and stared in the same direction as him, in which he found himself staring at Hermione Granger. Blaise smirked. His theory about Malfoy had been proved right.

"Gin, I'm not really feeling shopping right now, I'll just get us a table in the pub"

"Ok sure Mione, I'll be quick" Hermione waited until her friend had disappeared before wondering into the pub, she found an empty table near the back.

"All by yourself Granger?" A familiar voice asked her, she looked up to blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Actually I'm waiting for Ginny"

"Weaslette" He said, in a way that sounded like he was correcting her. "Mind if I sit for a minute?" He sat down before an answer could be given.

"Sure Malfoy have a seat" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Are you okay, you didn't look so good during breakfast?"

"Like you care" Hermione muttered not looking at him.

"Look I'll go get you a butterbeer, then we'll talk" and again before an answer could be given. He was back quickly and handed her a drink.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"I got a letter from Ron, this morning" Hermione said looking down

"and what did the weasel have to say" Hermione looked up to him.

"Well in short, he has a new girlfriend, and told me I should get to know her, it's not like he's my ex-boyfriend or anything" Hermione added at the end, in her sarcastic voice.

"He's a bit of a bastard"

"Not really" Hermione defended "Just a little dim sometimes" She then sipped her drink, wondering where Ginny was. As if on cue Ginny walked into the pub. Draco who noticed first quickly said.

"You know i'm hear if you want to talk, i'm literally 3 steps away" Smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek, and walked back to the table he was at originally.

"Hey Mione, what was that all about?" Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Not really sure Gin" She continued smiling inside from the rest of the day.

Hermione finished her homework in library after dinner, then wondered up to her common room, subconsciously looking for Draco. He wasn't in the the common room, she then found her self knocking on his bedroom door. "It's open" was all she heard. Opening the door, she found him lying down on his bed, books all over the floor.

"Urr can I come in?"

"sure" he said with a smile "sorry about the mess".

"thanks" she said in an awkward tone. Draco patted the space next to him. Hermione slowly walked over and perched on the edge. "What happened in here?"

"Oh, I got frustrated with studying"

"Okay, I just wanted to say thank you for today, and last weekend, I never really did say thank you for that did I?"

"Hermione, it's okay, I like talking to you" Draco said slowly, he pulls her down to lie next to him. Hermione rested her head on his chest. This was their first intimate moment. They both lie their quietly for what seemed like hours but in reality was 5 minutes.

"Draco, why don't you let people see the good in you?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head to look at him.

"Because when people see good, they expect good, and I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations" Draco looked down at her face. "Living up to expectations got me this" Direction both of their views to his arm, he pulled up his sleeve. The dark mark was now looked like an infected tattoo, the skin was scarred and it looked painful.

"Draco you have a good heart, you just your way for a little bit."

"Hermione, would a person with a good heart have taken this mark, would a good person have stood around while his aunt tortured his classmate. A girl he grew up with. You don't how much I wanted to help you that day" Tears began to form.

"Hey, it's okay, regret means your Human, Draco your only human" Hermione gave him a comforting smile. "I have to do my rounds now" Draco tried to protest. Hermione leaned down to his ear. "I forgive you " She whispered, before giving him a peck on the cheek and leaving his room.

They didn't have many deep conversations like they had at the beginning of November, but Hermione and Draco decided being friends was a good place to be for them. And as December drew near, the coldness of the winter lead them to friendly conversations by the fire.


	4. December

**He Changes Her Too**

-Chapter Four-

_**December**_

Hermione woke up to knocking on the first Saturday of December. "Granger! Wake up" Hermione groaned and tried to cover her ears. After about 5 minutes Hermione realised he wouldn't give up, slipping into her slippers she got out of bed and grabbed her knitted cardigan and opened the door to him.

"Morning Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's snowing outside" He said with a huge grin.

"And you woke me up at 7 on a Saturday to tell me it's snowing"

"I love snow" Hermione was becoming slightly annoyed with Draco's child-like demeanour, but something inside of her found it adorable.

"You know what I love, Draco?"

"Snow?" He smirked

"No, sleep" she said shutting the door in his face. Hermione smiled to herself, there was something about Draco Malfoy that she liked but completely despised.

Hermione woke up to a crashing sound, she checked the time it was 8:30. She got out of bed grabbing her cardigan and forgetting her slippers, she realised the crash had come from Draco's bedroom, she knocked and entered before a reply could be heard. She saw Draco's guitar in pieces on the floor. "Draco?"

"Get out!"

"Draco, what's wrong? " Hermione questioned as she tried to walk towards him

"I said get out, you... you filthy little mudblood" Draco regretted the words the second they left his lips. Hermione let a single tear fall before rushing out of his room and their common room and up to the astronomy tower. Draco screwed up the letter his father had sent him and threw it into the flames of fireplace. Draco could now easily tell himself that he hated his father. His father had made him a death eater, but it was him who'd called her a mudblood. Draco took what was left of his guitar and threw it in the fire to burn as well.

Hermione let one tear fall on the snow, before pulling her self up, she couldn't quite understand why he called her that, he was obviously angry about something. She remembered how he once told her he regretted calling her 'mudblood' she hoped he was regretting it now. She cast a warming charm, when her hand were numb and she sat and watched the snow fall, she really did like the snow.

After the mudblood incident, Draco and Hermione avoided conversation, a brief nod was all that they received of each other. Hermione studied in library or the Gryffindor common room instead of her own. A part of her wished she dreamed up the whole thing.

One one particular day, nearing the end of term, she had accidentally taken Blaise Zabini's potions textbook, Professor Slughorn had partnered them, this happened rather regularly usually she would have asked Draco but as they weren't on speaking terms, Hermione had to go down to the dungeons herself. As she turned a corner she heard a whispered argument.

"what exactly do you think you know?"

"Well you see Malfoy, I can't tell you that"

"Zabini, how the hell am I meant to do something about 'what you know' when I don't what that is"

"Okay then, you asked for it" There was a pause "Granger" Hermione tried not to gasp, she was confused and intrigued, what on earth was Blaise talking about. Hermione could tell he had a smirk on his face.

"Zabini, I haven't got a clue what your on" Hermione couldn't help thinking he sounded unconfident. Un-Malfoy.

"Just admit that your in love with her and we'll move on"

"I'm not 'in love with her'"

"Okay so why are you moping around because she's not talking to you"

"I slipped up, Blaise, I called her a mudblood again" Hermione heard a small slap

"You're a complete git" Hermione decided she'd heard enough, she dropped the book and ran back to the stairs.

Draco and Blaise peered round the corner and saw nothing, but Blaise's textbook. Blaise smirked he knew exactly who had been listening.

The train journey home seemed to drag, Draco found the idea of Christmas at his house daunting. Usually a very boring lonely day.

When Christmas day arrived, Hermione woke up early like she always did, she found her parents in the kitchen with hazelnut coffee. They opened a few presents like they always did, before their cousins arrived. By the end of the day Mrs Granger had noticed that there was one present left, with a label with Hermione's name on it. She moved it up to her daughter bedroom for her to open later that evening. By 10 that night, Hermione was very tired, she noticed the gift on her bed. She opened the gift and letter fell out.

Draco Malfoy woke up around midday, like usual. His parents had left a few gifts by his bed, which he opened. Books, a few new shirts and a picture of the latest Firebolt with a note saying...

'Which Colour?'

He then noticed the quite large gift in the corner of his room, he recognised the wrapping paper as muggle. He had a small idea about who this was from. He ripped open the wrapping and opened the box, to find the gift, a new guitar, was larger than the box. Undetectable Extension Charm. He smirked, Granger. Noticing a card he opened it.

I forgive you, again.

Merry Christmas, See you next year

Love Hermione

Hermione opened the letter and read.

Merry Christmas, Granger

It's a signed first edition

Love...

D

Slightly confused she removed the rest of the wrappings, 'Hogwarts: A History'

Draco knew her so well, and she smiled.

Draco Malfoy smiled for the rest of Christmas day.

As new year approached Draco decided to make one resolution. Be Nicer.


	5. January

_**A/n Sorry this is so short, next chapter will be longer as it's a big milestone in the story. Enjoy :)**_

**He Changes Her Too**

-Chapter Five-

_**January, 1999**_

Hermione had spent New Year's with the Weasely's, Harry was there, so was Luna and so was Ron's girlfriend. Hermione couldn't deny that they looked in love. However from experience she knew that looks can be deceiving. Hermione didn't enjoy New Year's, when it turned midnight and everyone found their significant others, Hermione decided it would be better if she just gave Crookshanks a kiss on the head. Hermione also remembered drinking a little too much fire whiskey and saying some rather mean things to Ron. For that reason Hermione decided sitting in the carriage designed for, teachers and prefects was the best place to be, instead of confronting an angry Ginny.

The carriage door swung open, Hermione looked up to a flash of blonde hair. Draco took a while to notice Hermione, when he did he was surprised.

"Granger?" Hermione looked at him

"yes?"

"Why are you in here on your own?"

"I'm avoiding Ginny"

"Want to talk about it?" Draco asked sitting down next to her.

"Not really" Hermione said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Want company?" He felt her nod "Thank you for the guitar, what made you forgive me?"

"I may have overheard a conversation you and Blaise had"

"Ahhh I see" He gives her a smile. "You know that day in my room when I called you a..."

"Mudblood?"

"That's the word" He gives her a quick smirk "I'd received a letter from my father" The smirk faded quickly.

"Draco, you don't need to say any more"

"Okay so I've confessed, why are you hiding from Weaslette?"

"Ron's girlfriend came to the new years party"

"Granger, what did you do?" Draco said with a playful smirk

"Drank a little too much, said a little too much"

"Now that's something I would pay to see" Draco received a slap for that comment. "You enjoying your book?" Draco smiled hopefully.

"It's amazing, so thoughtful" Hermione's smile faded "I don't understand you"

"What do you mean?"

"Your hot and then your cold, I don't understand, one minute I'm a mudblood the next were talking like we've never hated each other"

"I don't understand myself sometimes either, the war has defiantly changed me"

"it changed us all" Hermione gave him another comforting smile. Draco decided he liked her smile.

"For the record, I don't think I ever hated you Granger"

Before turning her light out that night, Hermione's mind was consumed with thoughts of Draco and Ron. She tried to understand her feelings for Draco by comparing them to what she felt with Ron. But they were so different. When Hermione was with Draco, some days it was easy and she felt possibilities, some days were harder, those were days where she was must confused. With Ron it always felt expected never passionate. Hermione smiled at the word, there was defiantly passion between her and Draco, whether it was insulting each other or just talking, there's always something. Hermione fell asleep with a smile.

January, passed by slowly, the coldness of the Scottish highlands was still apparent, large amounts of homework filled their afternoons, but Hermione and Draco always made sure they had their evening chat by the fire. Neither could define their relationship but they both knew they were more than friends but admitting that to each other seemed near impossible. So they both silently wished all through January. Hermione feared what would happen in February. On the 14th to be exact.


End file.
